total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mr. Coconut
Corevage 'Total Drama Island' thumb|left|190pxIn Camp Castaways, Mr. Coconut is created by a delusional Owen after being isolated from the other campers for eleven minutes. Owen is the sole person who can communicate with Mr. Coconut, which he did in order to relieve himself of the madness that is brought on by his eleven minutes of isolation. In the episode, Mr. Coconut stays in the confessional with Owen, shot by Duncan's arrow, and "plays" games with the final four in their treehouse. Owen's state of madness lasts nearly the entire episode, thereby sustaining Mr. Coconut's character. At the end of the episode, Mr. Coconut is voted off then thrown onto the Dock of Shame by Chris because Owen's obsessive friendship with it was frightening him. It then proceeds to bounce off the Dock of Shame and into the lake, and then floats away from the island. Owen proceeds to say that Mr. Coconut shouldn't worry because he would 'never let go'. thumbTotal Drama Action Mr. Coconut has a brief cameo appearance at the end of One Million Bucks, B.C. where Chris is seen using it as a cup.T''' '''Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|156pxMr. Coconut made a brief appearance in Rapa Phooey!, when Alejandro found a coconut inside the stone carving of Owen's head. Trivia *Mr. Coconut is likely a parody of Wilson the Volleyball from the 2000 drama film, Cast Away. *Mr. Coconut is the only contestant in the first season to never have a team affiliation. Bridgette and Geoff shared this in Total Drama Action, while Blaineley shared this in Total Drama World Tour. *Mr. Coconut was the first (and currently the only) inanimate object in Total Drama history to be eliminated. *The Total Drama Action counterpart of Mr. Coconut is Leshawna, Jr., who debuted in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. *The Total Drama World Tour counterpart is Cody, Jr., who debuted in Rapa Phooey!. *Mr. Coconut is the only inanimate object to have an audition tape. *Mr. Coconut is one of only four non-contestants who is eliminated in the series. The others being the intern in Greece's Pieces, Dakota while serving as an intern in Finders Creepers, and the female intern in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. *Mr. Coconut is one of only three characters to ever debut into a season at some point in the season. The others being Courtney in Total Drama Action and Blaineley in Total Drama World Tour. *Of these three, Mr. Coconut and Blaineley are the only two who had never competed in the series prior to their respective debuts. *In an interview with Erin, Chris' favorite part of the series is the friendship between Mr. Coconut and Owen. *Christian Potenza said that Mr. Coconut is his favorite character as revealed in an interview. Gallery Mrcoconut.png ''' Total Drama Island' MrCoconutSnake.png|Owen takes care of the snake by throwing Mr. Coconut. HeatherDuncanGwenOwenCoconut.png|Mr. Coconut with the final four in Camp Castaways. IShallNeverLetGo.png|Owen tries to hold on to Mr. Coconut, so Chris won't take it. ChrisTakesMC.png|Chris takes Mr. Coconut. MCDockofShame.png|Mr. Coconut bounces down the Dock of Shame. Mrcoconutisgone.png|Mr. Coconut floating away in Lake Wawanakwa after being eliminated in Camp Castaways. ChefMr.Cocount.png|Chef slices Mr. Coconut in half, while doing the recap in Are We There Yeti?. ' Total Drama Action''' Mr.Coconut Cup.jpg|Mr. Coconut's cameo in One Million Bucks, B.C.. Categoría:Contestants